A Couple Bad Decisions
by Kaito Ishihara
Summary: I've never liked Pokémon. My mom tossed me into the local trainer school when I was and spent the next five years learning about Pokémon. After my classmates left, I just stayed in town doing nothing and watched them come back with stories, badges, and Pokémon. In 3 years, I've had a chance to get out of town about two to three times and I was starting to regret it.


**A Couple Bad Decisions**

**Summary:**** I've never liked Pokémon. My mom tossed me into the local trainer school when I was and spent the next five years learning about Pokémon. After my classmates left, I just stayed in town doing nothing and watched them come back with stories, badges, and Pokémon. In 3 years, I've had a chance to get out of town about two to three times and I was starting to regret it.**

* * *

Age 10. The age where almost all kids get their Pokémon. Keyword: almost.

That's right, not every parent gives their kid a Pokémon on their 10th birthday because one, their parents don't want them to leave home. Two, they don't feel like their child is ready for the outside world. Or three, the kid just doesn't have an interest in Pokémon what-so-ever.

I'm the third reason.

Yeah, I have no interest in Pokémon. To be honest, I don't know why, but the reason isn't fear. I can tell you that fact for sure. It's just that when I'm around Pokémon, I feel a sense of foreboding. Strange, I know. Pokémon aren't bad creatures, but I can't help but feel that way.

My mom knows this, or at least, I think she does, and despite knowing, she tossed me in the local trainer school when I was five anyway making me spend five painstakingly long years sitting in the classroom learning about Pokémon. When my class started to have mock battles with the school's Pokémon, I always opted out and watched the battles my classmates were having a good 30 or so feet away from the field. My teachers, and even occasion trainers that came by, tried to coax me into accepting Pokémon only to fail.

When my fifth and last year began, the amount of kids in my class started to drop like files. I could only guess that it was their 10th birthday and they had already started on a journey around the region. By the time it was December, there were only five kids in the class and the only reason why they were still there was to finish up the school year because their parents wanted them to finish school before starting off on their own.

As soon as it was March, three of them left and in April, my one and only friend reluctantly left after offering me to at least travel around with her. And be around Pokémon daily? No thanks. So I decline and stayed in the comforts of my home.

That was that, and before I knew it, a year had already passed and some of my classmates came back for a brief visit, each of them bring back a badge or two and big, powerful Pokémon. Sometime, when I'm walking around the park, I would see my former classmates sparing. I would watch for minute or so before declaring that it was a waste of my time and leaving. After all, I have no interest in Pokémon.

My mom tried to give me a Pokémon once that year. I walked in my room and found a red and white object sitting on my nightstand. I frowned and walked over to make sure what I hoped it wasn't. After that, I stormed into my mom's room yelling and asking what the hell a Poké Ball was doing in my room. She said it was time I was like everyone else and left on a journey. When I yelled at her saying I didn't want to go on a journey, she got angry and an argument broke out. I ended up giving it to my nine-almost-ten year-old brother who gleefully took it and left a day later with a Pokédex he received from the local Pokémon center after registering for a trainer's license.

I never really found out what the Poké Ball held. I never asked my brother. I didn't care what was in it in the first place.

A year later, even more of my classmates returned with even more badges and more Pokémon. This time, I would have at least one classmate come up to me and ask me if I have a Pokémon yet. I would say no and walk away, hoping that I would escape the bragging and boasting of how fun having a Pokémon was.

This was also the year my friend returned. She was the only one that came back with no badges and freakishly powerful Pokémon. When I questioned her about it, she only said she wasn't interested in that kind of stuff and only wanted to bond and travel with her Pokémon. She tried to ask me again to travel with her, and of course, I declined.

Now, in the span of three years, I've had a chance to get out of town about two to three times and I was starting to regret it.

* * *

**So, this is my first story. Please offer advice or just a couple nice words :)**

**R&R :]**

**-Kaito**


End file.
